Midnight Confession
by praticallyperfectpoppins
Summary: "Rachel was feeling bolder than she had in a long while. She wanted that time lost. She wanted to see Eddie and only him." Reddie Angst. My first one shot so please be nice and hope you guys enjoy x


In all honesty, I'm not incredibly pleased with this but I wanted to post a oneshot and this is the only one that's finished. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy it x

* * *

The house was completely dark, apart from the dim light coming from the living room and the bright screen of the television. Eddie reached into the bowl of crisps beside him, glad to enjoy the simple pleasure. If Melissa knew, she would not be happy. Even though she was carefree, she must have inherited some of her fierceness from Rachel. She couldn't stand the idea of food on the sofa. When she arrived back home and there was even a hint of a crisp, Eddie would know just how displeased she was.  
For a moment, he wasn't thinking of her but of her sister. He shook that thought away. No, there was not even a slight chance of him ever being with Rachel. Nor would he ever be able to tell her exactly what he felt. Little did he know, the exact person haunting his thoughts was standing outside his door.

Rachel had crossed her arms, staring blankly at the stained glass. She had been there for a while, despite it being extremely cold. It couldn't be any worse than the conflict she was feeling. Eddie had been so occupied with Melissa, those usual short moments together had gone completely and her time with him was strained at best. He simply didn't have time for her as he used to. Eventually, she had to admit she missed him, unable to shake the feeling of loneliness whenever she thought of him. Any wine she'd had was quickly consumed after his relationship started with Melissa. It was nice to pretend, if only for a night, that she and Eddie were okay. Now, after a considerable amount of wine consumed, Rachel was feeling bolder than she had in a long while. She wanted that time lost. She wanted to see Eddie and only him. Melissa was out, she knew that much. She had taken Phillip to Leeds for the weekend where they were meeting with some of his family on the father's side. That meant Eddie was alone for a few days. Completely uninterrupted. If she wasn't slightly intoxicated and lonely, perhaps she wouldn't be there. Or maybe she would have, but only for his good company. Taking a deep breath, she boldly knocked on the door.

Eddie started at the surprise interruption, looking over at the window before realising the curtains were shut. Stuffing a few more crisps in his mouth for good measure, he made his way out into the hallway. Their outside light had broken; he couldn't even see who was standing there. Opening the door, he was surprised to see the small figure of Rachel Mason on his doorstep. She looked slightly frazzled, as though something was disturbing her greatly.

"Rachel." He didn't know what else to say. Knowing she was there for a reason, he stepped back. "Come in."

Once she had stepped inside, he could see how different she looked in the light. He had hardly seen her at school. He should have noticed how much she had changed in the past few weeks but he hadn't. Suddenly, Eddie felt extremely guilty. He should have noticed how thin she was, how pale she had become, and how dark the rings under her eyes were. It wasn't until she stood before him in that moment did he take any notice at all. His instinct was to wrap his arms around her, shield her from the world, and kiss her worries away. That wasn't a possibility, however. A reality he had to accept.

Unsure of what to do, he looked over his shoulder, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

She looked up sharply as if he had interrupted her thoughts. "Y-yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

He went into the kitchen, switching the light on. She followed, still trembling from the cold outside. As he let the kettle boil, he knew he couldn't leave her like that.  
"I have a spare jumper or whatever, if you want to use it."

Rachel stared at him for a moment, unsure. "I couldn't. There's no need. I'll be fine."

Silence enveloped them as he made them both a cup of coffee. Eddie had wanted to speak to her for so long, wanting nothing more than to have the time back that he'd missed. He should never have started a relationship with Melissa. It seemed so obvious to him then that he started to wonder why it hadn't occurred to him before. Seeing the way her eyes darted around in unease, Eddie knew it wasn't going to be easy. She was still shivering.

"I'm going to get a jumper."

Rachel's eyes flew up to meet his, panicked. "No, honestly, I'm fine."

"You need one. It's okay, just to keep you warm."

Despite her protests, she was clearly grateful, waiting for him as he went to rummage through his clothes. He thought for a split second that she should have one of Melissa's jumpers but he didn't want to give her one of those. Eddie felt rather smug at being able to give her his own. The sight of Rachel in his clothing seemed more appealing than it should have done. Grabbing one, he went back down the stairs, handing it to her.

"I hope that will do," he offered, "It's one of my favourites."

She blushed at the thoughtful gesture, feeling the soft wool with her hands. Sliding it on over the top, Rachel had to admit it was extremely comfortable and warm. Eddie just liked the vision of her, the burgundy complimenting the auburn of her hair. She, too, looked rather pleased, running her hands up her arms.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"It's alright," he beamed, finally becoming comfortable with her presence.

She flashed him that smile he was so familiar with. He finished making their coffee, aware of how she liked it. They made their way into the living room, sitting down on opposite ends of the sofa. If they could have sat closer, they would have. However, both were aware of those intangible boundaries.

"And what brings you here, Miss Mason?" he teased, hoping to make the conversation light.

"I thought I should catch up with a certain deputy of mine," she laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Eddie had to admit he was pleased with her admittance. It showed that she had missed him too, to some extent.

"I guess we haven't seen much of each other," he sighed.

"Melissa takes up so much of your time."

There was silence for a moment. He was struck by her statement, wishing she hadn't said it so matter-of-factly. "I'll always have time for you, Rachel."

She was startled by his sincerity, staring into his eyes as if to catch a lie but she couldn't find one. All she could see was honesty. Blushing, she started to fiddle with the end of the jumper, her other hand reaching to clutch her drink.

"Well, that's very nice of you..." she muttered.

"I mean it," he told her.

Eddie didn't think he had ever seen her so shy. He was used to the strong and confident Rachel. He had even been privileged enough to see her panicked and upset, but never shy. However, she knew him enough to believe him. She kept her gaze on him, staring up at him curiously.

"Would you think we could be completely honest with each other?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Could we tell each other something?"

It was a little childish, yet he knew she wouldn't be asking unless she had a reason.

"Sure." He wasn't sure what to say. "You can go first, if you want."

Rachel sat there for a moment, unsure of herself. The longer she was there, the harder it was to carry through with her plan. She put down her drink, looked down at his jumper, and then back up at him.

"Once, when I was twelve, I broke Melissa's brand new bike because I had taken it out when I wasn't allowed. I rode it into a tree. My parents assumed some young children in the area had stolen it and returned it when they broke it. I never told them or Melissa."

Eddie chuckled lightly, imaging a small Rachel, incredibly guilty after doing something wrong.

"My brother and I were fighting when we were really young. As we were arguing, he threw a metal bar at me, thinking he would miss. He got me here." His hand lightly touched a place on the back of his head. "I've still got a small dent even now."

"I am a sucker for romantic comedies. I always cry at them too."

"I've hid my small collection of Western movies. Most people find them boring but I love them. When I was younger, I used to wear my cowboy outfit all the time."

Rachel laughed. "I'm glad I became friends with you, Eddie."

He hesitated, even though he was aware of her sincerity. It was the first time she had said anything personal about them without being prompted. Occasionally, very occasionally, she would say something, a compliment usually, that he didn't expect and surprise him every time.

"I'm glad I met you too."

They stared for a moment. He watched as a light blush appeared, making her duck her head in embarrassment.

"I lied about you and Melissa," she whispered.

He sat there, not sure if he had heard right.

"What?"

"When you asked if I was okay with you and Melissa," she muttered, her eyes looking everywhere but at him, "I lied. I wasn't okay with it. In fact, quite the opposite."

He moved forward in his seat, a little abruptly. She flinched, leaning back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he cried, "You know I would never do anything without your permission."

"And that's why I never said anything. You seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin that. You understand."

"No, I don't," he snapped. "How could you lie like that?"

Rachel took a shaky breath, her fingers clutching to his jumper as if it was the only thing she had left of him. "You love her."

Eddie almost stopped breathing for a moment, everything seemed to pause. She couldn't look at him. Her breath left her shakily, her eyes staring up at the ceiling to try and blink away any tears. He knew what he had to say but whether he would manage to say it was another thing.

"No, I don't."

She dared for one moment to meet his eye.

"What?"

"I don't love her, Rachel. I never have and I know I never will."

"Why? Why would you pretend?" Suddenly, she felt a flash of anger. "What the hell did you think you were playing at? Melissa is my sister. How dare you! How dare you treat her that way."

"And you're telling me you've never lied?" he retorted, "After what you've just told me? You've never hidden something? I'm lonely, Rachel. Do you know that feeling?"

She seemed to physically shrink away from him, her fingers knotting into the wool hanging off her.

"Yes," she whispered, "Of course I do."

For a moment, she appeared so sorrowful in deep contemplation that Eddie considered wrapping his arms around her.

"I've always been so lonely," she continued, speaking barely above a whisper, "My parents never cared about me. When I left, I didn't see Melissa for a while. I didn't have any friends, not really. After I had become a teacher, I was too scared to make friends in case people ever found out. Relationships were far and few. When I met Melissa again after so many years, there isn't that sisterly connection I hear from other people. We get along, sure, and I love her but we are just too dissimilar in many ways. Then I came to Waterloo Road. You're the first real friend I had. One that knew about my past, accepted it and continued to stay with me anyhow."

None of it was uncomfortable to admit. Eddie wasn't someone who would taunt her or use that information inappropriately. Despite everything that had happened, Rachel still trusted him immensely. Before she could think of what she was doing, her hand had moved to lie on his, her fingers curling around his own.

"You don't know what you mean to me."

He seemed to freeze, his breathing becoming laboured. She waited a moment for him to reply. He didn't. Rachel had to admit the inevitable; that she had made a grave mistake and made a fool of herself. As her hand slid from his, Eddie blinked in surprise, grabbing it back. He held her hand in both of his, cradling it as if it were something highly precious.

"You're right. I don't know what I mean to you, but I know what you mean to me. You are my first priority, Rachel. You are everything to me."

She closed her eyes, hoping to savour the moment. She waited to hear his voice.

"I love you," he breathed.

In all of her dreams and fantasies, the moment hadn't seemed as truly satisfying as the reality. She had never thought he would feel the same way as her, despite his confession at the beginning of the year. Rachel opened her eyes to meet his intense stare. She knew she couldn't deny him anything.

"I love you too."

The corners of his mouth curled upwards and he released a relieved laugh. His eyes flickered down to her lips. Both knew what was about to happen, neither wanting to end the moment. Eddie leant forward hesitantly, looking back up to her eyes. She knew he was waiting for her consent. Closing the gap between them, Rachel pressed her lips lightly against Eddie, savouring the feeling. It was what they had both waited for. What they had needed.

He pulled her closer to him, his fingers curling into his own jumper, pressing against the curve of her hips. And she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers gripping onto him. On the mantelpiece, the clock ticked slowly and neither noticed the time that passed until morning arose.


End file.
